The present invention relates to a substrate-processing device for performing a process of a substrate including oxidization of a substrate surface of a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate and the like, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including the step of performing such process of a substrate.
A technique used for a substrate-processing device and a substrate-processing method of this type has been known, and the technique includes a process chamber for processing a substrate, a supplying line for supplying a reactive gas into the process chamber, and an exhaust line for exhausting the process chamber.